


Eye Candy Part 3

by lastweekon



Series: Zak's Glasses [3]
Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: Zak wants to wear his glasses to Aaron's party, so he strikes a deal to keep Nick in check.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist bringing Zak's glasses back for another fic. If you haven't read the first two stories in this series, don't worry. This is it's own story. All you need to know is that Nick has a thing for Zak's glasses. (And I think I do too.)

“Zak! Come on, babe! Party started ten minutes ago.” Nick called up the stairs. He’d been ready and waiting for the last half hour and Zak was still primping.   
“Sorry, sorry, sorry…” Zak called, rushing down the stairs. “I just have to put on my shoes. I couldn’t decide what to wear...and then my hair was doing this weird swooshy thing.” he mimicked as he stepped into his shoes. “I gave up on it. It is what it is.” He stopped, taking a breath as he looked at Nick expectantly.   
Nick stared back, eyes wide as he took in the view.   
“Well?” Zak said, “Should we go?”   
A wicked grin spread across Nick’s lips as his eyes dragged over the older man’s body, finally coming to rest on Zak’s bright blue eyes.   
“What?” Zak asked, smile spreading across his lips.  
“You _know_ what.” Nick said with a daring look, moving in to close the gap between them. “You know what those glasses do to me.” he whispered, low and gruff into the older man’s ear.   
Zak smiled, feeling his skin prickle as the warmth of Nick’s breath moved over his skin.  
“These old things?” he joked, tilting his head as Nick kissed his way up his neck before bringing their lips together. The kiss was deep and greedy and already Zak could feel himself sinking into it.   
“Don’t we have to go?” he mumbled against Nick’s lips.   
“We can be late.” Nick said, backing Zak up against the wall.   
His hands were everywhere, moving over Zak’s arms and chest as he continued to kiss the older man fervently  
“No we can’t.” Zak protested, not bothering to put any space between their bodies. “It’s Aaron’s birthday and we promised.”  
“He’ll get over it.” Nick said as his fingers dug into Zak’s back, pulling the older man closer.   
“Nick...come on.” Zak said, feigning protest.  
Nick slid his fingers under the hem of Zak’s shirt, running his warm hands up the older man’s abs as his lips attached to Zak’s collarbone.  
“You’re not playing fair.” Zak breathed.   
“ _I’m_ not playing fair?” Nick scoffed. “Look at you? What did you expect?”  
Zak’s cheeks burned hot at the compliment.   
“Well...you can’t have your hands all over me at this party.” Zak said, smile in his voice.   
“Oh yeah? Why not?” Nick growled.  
“Because!” Zak chuckled. “It’s Aaron’s birthday and I’m just getting to know him and I don’t think we should be...feeling each other up at his party.”   
Nick chuckled, pressing his forehead to Zak’s shoulder.   
“Fine...I promise I won’t _feel you up_.” Nick grinned. “But do I at least get to kiss you?” he asked, pressing his lips to Zak’s. “Or hold your hand? Because I don’t think I can go the whole night with no contact.”  
Zak grinned, feeling the blush on his cheeks intensify.   
“Am I really _that_ irresistible.”  
“Yes, you are.” Nick said sincerely. “I spent enough time trying not to kiss you. Now that I have, I don’t wanna stop.”  
“I didn’t say _no_ contact.” Zak smirked. “It’s just... you tend to be a little...hands on.”  
“I thought you liked that?”   
“I do!” Zak insisted. “I love it. You know I love it.”  
“Then, what’s the problem? You embarrassed of me or something?” Nick asked, a hint of insecurity in his voice.   
“Never.” Zak said, bringing his hands to either of Nick’s cheeks. “I’m in love with you. I could never be embarrassed about that. It’s just that I don’t know Aaron very well yet. And I want to get to know him better. I need him to like me... he’s so important to you. And I’m not gonna be able to get to know him if I can’t take my hands off of you.”  
“Okay…” Nick relented. “But Aaron already likes you, you know.”  
“I just wanna be sure.” Zak said with a sympathetic smile.   
“So what are the rules?”   
“What?”  
“For tonight. What are the rules? What can I touch?” Nick grinned.   
“I don’t know…” Zak said with a flattered chuckle. “You can touch whatever you want.”  
Nick quirked his eyebrow, his brown eyes sparkling.   
“Well, anything you would touch in _public_.” Zak corrected.   
Nick gave Zak a knowing look, cocking his head to the side. Nick was not a shy person and he definitely didn’t hold back when it came to affection.  
“Oh man, I’m gonna have to be a lot more specific, aren’t I?” Zak chuckled.   
“If you’re planning on wearing those.” Nick said, nodding toward the glasses. “And looking like that.” he added, eyes grazing over Zak’s body.   
Zak grinned, eyes dropping the way they did whenever he was embarrassed.   
“I’m gonna need the specifics.” Nick said, placing a finger under Zak’s chin and bringing their eyes to meet.   
“Okay.” Zak smirked. “Hand-holding is fine. You can touch me on my arms or back. You can put your arm around my shoulders. A quick peck is fine, but no tongue. And you _cannot_ grab my ass.”  
“Babe…” Nick said, already ready to negotiate.  
“Those are the terms, Nick. I just wanna get to know Aaron a little better and I can’t have you...distracting me.”  
“Am _I_ really that irresistible?” Nick smirked, quoting Zak’s words back to him.   
“You know you are.” Zak said matter-of-factly.   
“Okay. I guess I’ll try to be good.” Nick said reluctantly.   
“Thank you.” Zak said, pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s lips.   
“But you know...it would be easier to be good if I knew I had something to look forward to when we got home.” The younger man said with a devilish grin. “Maybe a prize for good behavior?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Zak asked, returning Nick’s grin.   
“I don’t know...maybe some alone time with my favorite librarian?” Nick hinted.   
Zak chuckled, rolling his eyes dramatically. For whatever reason, the sight of Zak in glasses had awoken some long-buried librarian fantasy in the younger man. He couldn’t get enough. But Zak didn’t mind. And if it would keep Nick in check during the party, then Zak would be more than happy to comply.   
Nick waggled his eyebrows, patiently awaiting Zak’s answer. The older man smiled to himself, knowing that Nick was about to be putty in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Zak laughed, feeling tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. Not an unusual occurrence whenever Nick and Aaron were in the same room. Zak admired their friendship and he tried hard not to let it make him jealous. They’d known each other for years, and had all kinds of inside jokes. But Aaron always went out of his way to include Zak and he’d been nothing but supportive of Zak and Nick’s relationship from the beginning.  
“I bet you didn’t know _that_ about your boyfriend.” Aaron chuckled.  
“I’m not sure I _wanted_ to know that.” Zak laughed. “There’s no undoing that mental image.”  
He turned, catching Nick’s eye as the younger man smiled back, tightening his grip around Zak’s waist.  
“Thank you for that, Aaron.” Nick joked sarcastically. “Really helpful.”  
“Hey, I just feel like he should know the kind of man he’s dating.” Aaron shrugged, still chuckling. “Give him a chance to get out while he still can.”  
Zak laughed, feeling Nick’s arm wrap possessively around him, pulling him in close.  
“So, what? You gonna leave me now?” Nick smirked.  
“Still deciding…” Zak joked, smirking back at the younger man.  
Nick’s hand slid down Zak’s side, grabbing a handful of the older man’s ass and squeezing it firmly. Zak jumped, shooting Nick a warning look. The younger man looked back at him with a smug smile on his face, but his hand made its way back to Zak’s waist. His smile never dropping from his lips.  
“You guys want another beer? I’m running low.” Aaron said, pulling both their attention back to the conversation.  
“Now way!” Zak and Nick said in unison.  
“I got this round.” Zak said, dislodging himself from Nick’s grasp.  
“You don’t have to do that, man.” Aaron said.  
“I want to.” Zak said sincerely. “It’s your birthday. You don’t pay for drinks on your birthday.”  
“Alright.” Aaron chuckled. “Thanks.”  
“No problem!” Zak said brightly before making his way to the bar. 

 

Zak balanced three beers and a bottle of whiskey as he made his way back toward the group. A couple of Aaron’s friends had joined and Zak watched as they all chatted animatedly. Nick never had any trouble striking up a conversation with strangers. Talking to people came so naturally to him. But it was much more difficult for Zak. He tended to shrink into larger groups, quietly observing the conversation, adding to it here and there when he had something to contribute. But he wanted Aaron to like him. And these were Aaron’s friends, so he knew he couldn’t just stand there drinking his beer. He took a deep breath, pulling his face into a grin before joining the group.  
“Here you go, man.” He said, handing the first beer to Aaron.  
“Thanks dude.” Aaron said gratefully, taking the frosty bottle off Zak’s hands.  
“Yeah, thanks babe.” Nick said, taking the other beer and wrapping an arm around Zak’s hips to pull him close.  
Zak immediately sensed tension as Aaron’s friends watched clearly uncomfortable.  
“Sorry, I didn’t get you guys anything…” Zak said awkwardly. He smiled, hoping he and Nick had just caught them off guard.  
“Guys, this is Zak.” Aaron cut in. “He and Nick made that documentary I was telling you guys about. Zak, this is Sam and Dave. Two of my buddies from high school.”  
“Nice to meet you guys.” Zak said brightly. He felt Nick’s arm wrap more securely around him. “I, uh, bought a bottle...I thought maybe we could do some shots?”  
“Sounds good, man.” Aaron said, shooting Zak a reassuring glance.  
“Let me...just go grab a couple extra glasses.” Zak said, setting the bottle down before making his way toward the bar.  
“I’ll come with you.” Nick said, following close at his heels. “Those guys are dicks.” Nick said, putting an arm around Zak’s shoulders.  
“I think we probably just surprised them.” Zak shrugged, trying his best to justify their behavior.  
“They didn’t even respond when you spoke to them.” Nick spat. “If they weren’t Aaron’s friends, I would’ve knocked them the fuck out. I still might…”  
“Nick…” Zak said, resting a hand on the younger man’s chest. “It’s fine.”  
“It’s _not_ fine. They disrespected you.”  
“Please?” Zak asked, turning to rest his hands on Nick’s hips. “I just wanna have a good time and hang out with Aaron.”  
Nick stared back stone faced, arms crossed over his chest.  
“Babe. Please?” Zak said again, leaning in to whisper into Nick’s ear. “If you’re good, I’ll make it worth it later.”  
Nick wrapped his arms around Zak’s back. “I’ll try. But I’m not making any promises.”  
“Thank you.” Zak smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Nick’s lips.  
“But if they keep acting like homophobic assholes, I’m gonna have to-”  
“If they keep acting like assholes, then we’re just gonna leave.” Zak interrupted. “I’m not ruining Aaron’s birthday.”  
“Fine.” Nick agreed reluctantly.  
“That’s it? No argument?” Zak asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously.  
“Yeah. That’s it.” Nick said.  
“Well, okay then. Thank you.” Zak said unconvinced.  
“But I’m definitely gonna need some assistance from my sexy librarian after this.” Nick smirked, hand smoothing over Zak’s arms. “I’ve got some books I wanna check out.” He added, hand sliding south.  
Zak jumped as fingers grazed his pelvis.  
“Um, excuse me, but that is the _restricted_ section!” he said, grabbing for Nick’s wrist.  
“Sorry.” Nick smirked. “I can’t help myself. You look so damn hot in those glasses.”  
“Behave yourself.” Zak chided. “Don’t make me take away your library card.”  
“Yes sir.” Nick grinned, pressing a kiss to Zak’s lips.  
Zak smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Nick’s neck before pressing their foreheads together.  
“We better get back.”  
“I guess…” Nick said reluctantly. “I’d rather just take you home right now.”  
“Soon.” Zak grinned.  
“Alright, let’s go hang out with Aaron and the homophobes.” 

 

Zak watched Nick quizzically as they made their way over to Aaron, Sam and Dave. The younger man walked confidently, on a mission. Zak couldn’t help but worry about what Nick was up to. He’d agreed to behave a little too quickly and Zak knew that couldn’t really be the end of it. He took a few steps, leading the way and putting a little extra space between Nick and the group.  
“So, who wants a shot?” Zak asked brightly as he lay out the glasses on the table.  
“You know I do!” Aaron chuckled.  
“Sam? Dave?” Nick asked, a hint of warning in his voice.  
“Yeah, sure. Whatever...” Dave shrugged, noncommittally.  
“Yeah, okay.” Sam said.  
“Well, don’t let us twist your arm.” Nick said. “If you don’t wanna take a shot with me and my _boyfriend_ , why don’t you just say so?”  
“And Aaron.” Zak added awkwardly, elbowing Nick in the side.  
“It’s fine, man. We’ll take the shot.” Dave said.  
“Great!” Zak said, hurriedly passing out shot glasses and raising his own toward the sky. “Happy birthday, Aaron! The big 3-0! It’s gonna be a great year!”  
“Here, here!” Nick said, lifting his glass to clink with Zak’s.  
Zak knocked his drink back, feeling the amber liquid burn its way down his throat. But before he had a chance to recover, he felt hands on the back of his neck, pulling him in. Nick pressed his whiskey tainted mouth to Zak’s. The younger man’s lips, warm and tingling against his own.  
“Mmm...tastes good” Nick said, licking his own lips as he pulled away.  
Zak stood, shell shocked, as Nick turned back toward the group. He could feel his cheeks flushing from some combination of the alcohol, the kiss and the tension hanging heavy in the air. Technically, Nick hadn’t broken their agreement. They’d agreed kissing was allowed. But they’d also agreed not to distract from the fact that this party was about Aaron. And judging by the looks on Sam and Dave’s faces, they were causing a distraction.  
“Don’t you two ever get sick of each other?” Aaron chuckled.  
“Not even a little bit.” Nick said, slinging an arm around Zak’s waist.  
“Sorry Aaron…” Zak muttered apologetically.  
“Don’t be! I’m jealous actually.” Aaron chuckled. “Wish I could find something like that.”  
“Like that?” Sam asked, gesturing toward Zak and Nick. “Since when are you gay?” he spat.  
Zak felt Nick’s body go rigid next to his and he brought a hand to Nick’s waist, holding the younger man back. Zak’s own blood was boiling and he took deep breaths, trying hard to keep his cool.  
“Hey, man…” Aaron cautioned, taking a step toward Sam.  
“It’s fine, Aaron.” Zak said. “I think we’re just gonna take off.”  
“No, you don’t have to do that.” Aaron said, voice apologetic.  
“God...I was just joking around. You gays are so sensitive.” Sam said, rolling his eyes.  
“This mother fucker…” Nick muttered. But before he could take a step, Zak had him by the crook of the arm, holding him back.  
“I think that’s our cue.” Zak said, giving Aaron an apologetic smile. “Come on, Nick.”  
“Yeah, you better get your boyfriend out of here. I think it’s his time of the month.” Sam mocked.  
“What did you say?” Zak challenged, stepping toward Sam.  
“I _said_ your boyfriend’s acting like a little _bitch_.” Sam reiterated.  
“You listen to _me_ , asshole.” Zak said, quickly closing the gap between himself and the other man, faces almost touching. “You don’t say shit about him. Trust me when I tell you, you do not wanna fuck with me.”  
Zak could feel Nick close at his heels, ready to jump in if Sam made a move. But the older man held his ground, heat rising from his skin as his blood boiled.  
“Come on, Zak. Let’s go.” Nick said, grabbing the older man by the arm and pulling him away from Sam.  
“No. You guys don’t have to go. These two are leaving.” Aaron said, gesturing toward Sam and Dave.  
“Are you kidding me?” Dave scoffed.  
“Are you kidding _me_?” Aaron shouted. “You come in here with that homophobic bullshit and disrespect my friends like that and you think I’m gonna be okay with that? As far as I’m concerned, you can both get the hell outta here.”  
“Fine. Have it your way.” Dave said. “Let’s go, man.” Gesturing for Sam to join him as they walked away.  
“Shit...Aaron, I’m so sorry.” Zak said, dropping his head in his hand.  
“Dude, _I’m sorry_.” Aaron said. “I knew those guys could be dicks, but...I can’t believe they treated you that way. I feel so bad.”  
“You didn’t do anything wrong, man.” Nick said, patting Aaron on the shoulder.  
“I should’ve just kept my mouth shut.” Zak said. “Now I ruined your birthday.”  
“Don’t sweat it, bro. Seriously. You were standing up for your man. I would’ve done the same thing if someone was disrespecting my girlfriend.” Aaron said.  
Zak felt Nick’s arm snake around his waist.  
“I’m just sorry that it happened.” Zak said. All he’d wanted was to spend the evening bonding with Aaron, and instead he’d picked a fight with two of his best friends.  
“It’s their fault, not yours.” Aaron shrugged. “I’m gonna go grab us some beers. I definitely owe you guys a round after that.”  
“You don’t have to do that.” Nick said dismissively.  
“I want to.” Aaron said. “It’ll make me feel a little bit better about this whole thing. Be right back.”  
“Okay…” Nick said, watching him go.  
“I feel bad.” Zak said, shoulders slumping. “I really tried to keep my cool, but I couldn’t stand him talking about you like that. I swear, it took everything in me not to knock him out cold.”  
Nick smirked, turning to face the older man and wrapping his arms around his middle.  
“Thanks for defending my honor, babe.” He said, grin stretching across his lips. “I’ve never seen you Hulk out like that before.”  
“I know...I’m kind of embarrassed.” Zak said, pressing his forehead to Nick’s shoulder.  
“Don’t be. It was really sexy.” Nick said, voice dropping an octave.  
“Yeah?” Zak asked, feeling a smile spread across his own face.  
“You’re really making me work for it today, babe.” Nick said. “First the glasses and now this... And I’m _still_ not allowed to touch you.”  
“You can touch me.” Zak grinned.  
“Not the way I want to.” Nick said, his brown eyes burning into Zak’s.  
The older man swallowed thickly, feeling the heat of Nick’s gaze on his skin.  
“I’m trying so hard to be good, but I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.” Nick said, voice desperate. His hands slid over Zak’s back, pulling the older man flush against his body.  
Zak’s eyes went wide as he felt Nick, hard against him.  
“Fuck, babe…” Zak muttered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. “Already?”  
Nick nodded, face pulling into a smirk. He grabbed Zak in by the nape of the neck, capturing the older man’s lips between his.  
A surprised moan escaped Zak’s mouth as the younger man kissed him heatedly, hands pawing and grabbing at his back. Nick’s hands slid over the curve of Zak’s ass, grinding the older man’s hips against his own. Zak’s breath hitched as Nick’s mouth traveled down the side of his neck.  
“I leave you guys alone for five minutes…” Aaron’s voice interrupted, pulling them from their haze.  
“Sorry, man.” Nick chuckled, not bothering to release Zak from his grip.  
“Want me to give you a few minutes?” Aaron asked.  
“Yes.”  
“No!” Zak said, putting space between himself and Nick. “No. Of course not.”  
“Sorry, bro.” Aaron said, shooting an apologetic glance in Nick’s direction. “Didn’t mean to cock block you.”  
“He’ll be fine.” Zak said, giving Nick a look of warning.  
“I’ll be fine.” Nick repeated obediently. “I’ve made it this far.” he muttered.  
“Behave.” Zak muttered, elbowing Nick in the side.  
“Why don’t we do another shot?” Nick asked, pouring a round for the three of them. He held his own toward the oldest man.  
“Happy birthday, buddy. You’ve been such a great friend to me all these years. You’ve supported me in everything I do. You didn’t bat an eye when I told you I loved this guy.” he said, wrapping an arm around Zak. “And tonight, you stood up to some of your best friends for us. That’s something I’ll never be able to repay. But I’ll try. I’m trying right now, actually. I deserve a damn _medal_ for how _hard_ I'm trying.”  
“Nick…” Zak muttered warningly.  
“-- All I’m trying to say is, I love you, man. You’re one of my best friends in the world and I can’t wait to see what this year brings for you.”  
“Cheers to that!” Zak said, raising his glass.  
“Thank you, man.” Aaron grinned. “And I want you to know that whatever weird sex thing you two are doing or not doing because of me...I appreciate it.”  
Zak blushed hard as Nick and Aaron both laughed, clinking their glasses together and tossing back their shots.

**Author's Note:**

> So, somewhere along the line I decided continuity was for the birds. This series is about the glasses. I'm thinking this is the first of two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
